Finding my emotions
by YouCouldDieLaughing
Summary: When 17 year old Thorn Abernathy has to wait to take over the family buisness at 18, he decides to finish highschool while waiting. While going to highschool he meets his mate. Which is good but it isnt... Cold hearted possesive pureblooded royal prince vampire Thorn aberbnathy plus Innocent, cute, 5'7, good girl Rose equals Drama for whoever touches what belongs to Thorn. Rose
1. Chapter 1

Blood

It was every were. Just blood. It scared me, I stared down at my hands looking at the bones popping out from the rips in my skin that were quickly healing. The blood stained my Dark Armani suit that I wore. His body lay limp off in the corner I dragged him to after beating him to death, realizing he was dead, then beating him some more. I shivered like a weak tree being pushed about by the wind in a storm. I didn't know if I wanted to cry or laugh from hysterics. After all this hunting to find the man who killed my mother, I didn't know how to feel anymore.

I leaned against the wall closest to me, and slowly let my body drag downwards letting the white wall bathe in the dark red blood that covered almost inch of my body. I looked at my hands and stared at the blood that was starting to stain my porcelain white hands. My shirt suddenly felt tight and I wildly gripped for it and yanked at it with shaking hands. With a panic filled yank I pulled it off but with no relief, my breath still was coming in short ragged gasp and I realized that if I didn't do something I was going to black out. I thought about my family, my brother Blake and Joey and all the happy time we had with my older two brothers Skylar and James. It wasn't helping. My vision was getting blurry Darkness was close and maybe it would be better than this. I thought about my parent both of which were dead, my mother with her beautiful brown blonde hair and light blue eyes that always held a smile for those around her. And then there was my father, his sharp features that most said made me a sitting image of him, and his dark hair that smoothly fell around his face with dark green eyes that seemed to be filled with seriousness and anger unless around me and my brothers and my mom.

No this wasn't it. I sat there trying to remember them and the happiness we had when we were a complete family. But the emotions were too much and it brought more pain. I was vaguely aware of dark spots that… well, they spotted my vision. And then it came to me. I didn't want to feel these feelings. I wanted to get rid off them. I had to turn off my emotions. I started to block out all that I felt for my family. Love, anger, happiness, care, joy, freedom. In a second all I ever did with my family flashed through my eyes.

When I first learned about my powers and that my family were pureblooded vampires, when we first hunted together, my first day of school, when my father took us all around the world one summer for vacation, and I asked myself if I really wanted to do this.

And.

It.

All.

Went.

Black.

( $$##Line break##$$ )

I sat up abruptly and took in my surroundings, Body in the corner: check. Blood covering me: check. Dents in the wall and glass covering the floor: check. And I could care less. I sat up from the slumped position I was in against the wall, and then shot up as fast as a bullet and pulled the inside off my jacket downwards with two tugs quickly, and efficiently straightening my suit jacket out. Not that it would help my appearance with the blood that soaked and stained me. I ran a hand through my hair that still held backwards in a slicked state from the ungodly amounts of gel I put I it earlier that night when I came to this high prestige club for hunters.

I felt different and I couldn't put my hand on what it was. I walked across the length of the room slowly listening to the sound of crunching glass under my feet, reaching the door after a few seconds of walking I looked around and realized not only was this room bigger than I thought, I also killed more people than I thought I did.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and then I stopped counting and laughed. "No matter how many Hunters you send you can't kill a vampire royal, the prince at that! I have powers for crying out loud!" I was hunched over my stomach in pain from the laughing I was doing, these humans were stupid.

Just as quickly as I started laughing I stopped laughing and I stood straight again and started for my objective again. To get out of here with… as many deaths as possible! I didn't just want to leave, I wanted to massacre and kill all of the people I came across in here. "No way…" I couldn't actually believe this. I actually turned off my emotions. An evil grin slowly spread across my face that I probably would have never used if I was me. But I wasn't and I could care less.

A knock at the door knocked me out of my thoughts (A/N: lol no pun intended) and I shot forward at super speed and grinned expecting to drain whoever decided to knock at the door dry of their blood. Touching my chin thoughtfully I said, "maybe I will have mercy on them…. Nah!" And twisted the door open with an evil grin that quickly fell off my face before making its way back on.

"Brothers here to join the feast I presume?" I asked while opening the door with my hands pointing inwards the bloody room and watching them file in with horror and disgust on their faces. I stepped forward and looked outside the room down the hallway left and right before stepping back in and closing the door. Turning around I came face to face with my four brothers all looking at me with anger, confusion and questions littering their emotions passing through their facial features. I raised my hands, "we have much to talk about no?" they all shot forward and started talking all at once. "ONE AT A TIME!" I yelled making them all quiet down, "Now then…..joey why don't you start? You get first question." A small grin started at my mouth as I waited and I sat down on the floor. 'Let the questioning begin.'


	2. Chapter 2

(Thorn's POV)

"No!" You've got to be absolutely kidding me… I avenged my mother, my father, and I even successfully turned off my emotions, I was rich and could literally talk money, I was a prince of vampires, and am all powerful and here was my lawyer telling me I couldn't take over my father business.

"Thorn, I'm sorry-"I threw a glare at him effectively cutting him off from talking. "I really am" he said pulling at the tie he wore on that cheap suit of his. "But honestly you can't take over the business till your 18 maybe even 19 or 20." I looked at him and growled when he raised the numbers that I now thought he was just spewing out. "It's not like you can just go shout out you're the prince of vampires and that you should be allowed to own your fathers business 2 years early!" the man slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized he was yelling at me.

"I can and I will if I truly wanted to Johnathan." I said with an icy glare and a malicious grin that I know, showed one of my enlarged fangs poking out the side of my mouth. "But honestly I don't feel like it." I said pushing a hand through my hair with a sigh. Putting my pointer and thumb fingers on the brim of my nose I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall behind me. 'think, think, think, think' kept on running through my head Opening my eyes I truly focused on my surrounding while trying to calm myself from ripping this man's head off his body then setting it on the front porch of whoever decided to not let me run MY business.

"M-mm-Mr. Abernathy, I have a suggestion if I may?" I focused my gaze on the man and almost smiled at the fear this '17 year old, immature, child' inflicted on him. When he realized me staring he quickly tried to compose himself. Key word try.

"Go on John, right about now I'm willing to do anything because chances are if I'm not doing something I'm going to be killing someone." I bluntly stated this loving the reaction I was getting off of him. He looked at me with disgust, fear and horror on his face, I was getting lots of these looks from everyone vampire and human alike lately. I smiled at him with a Toothy grin which no one would mistake to be nice but probably creepy.

Well prince Thorn- I'm really loving the fear and respect I'm getting off of him now- I think you should go to-

( $$##Line break##$$ )

"HIGH-SCHOOL?!" I screamed out as I stared at the school I now stood in front of. I sat on the roof of my car with a glare stuck on my face. And here I though this man had a good idea. "I'm going to kill John when I see him again." I grimaced as I stared at the watch on my hand waiting for my brothers to come in 'fashionably late' as they say. I pulled the phone out of my Dark black double breasted suit I wore and slid my IPhone screen unlocked, while pulling at my purple tie to tighten it. Tapping a few buttons on the phone I put the phone to my ear and leaned back against my Bugatti Veyron hood and impatiently tapped my foot on the ground and angrily brushed my hair back whilst the wind kept on wildly blowing it loose. The phone call went through.

(Phone call)

Skylar: yellow!

Me: Where are you?

Skylar: calm down Mr. Grumpy ass. Were on our way to the school now I had to pick up my mate, Amanda.

I could practically hear the love oozing from his voice and I got angry for some reason, I didn't want love I turned off my emotions for a reason. Oh how wrong I am.

Me: I don't care next time make sure she's up on time or don't get her at all! His growl would have been scary if I wasn't stronger and more dominant

Skylar: don't talk about my mate like that. We'll be there in a minute so jus-

I cut him off by hanging up the phone not in the mood to hear him speak anymore, I only wanted to know when he would be here. I angrily sat off the hood of my car and for the 5 hundredth time I slicked my hair back, really thinking about going home to get more gel. I looked up grimacing when I realized my yelling and my car and the suit I was wearing attracted a lot of attention.

"Did you see him yelling?"

"Omg look at his car"

"Wow who is that hunk of muscle right there?"

Words flew around in hushed voices but being vampire does wonders for you. I growled out in annoyance swearing if one more person said look at his car I was going to kill them. I shot up when I heard a car roughly 14 blocks or so away screech around the corner onto the street leading straight to the school, Bayer Middle school. I swiftly pocketed my phone and started walking towards the school and everyone stepped out of the way and let me walk through like I was on the red carpet. As I walked I smelled vampires and werewolves alike looking my way except for all the vampires bent their heads in a quick bow and then went back to walking and whatever, whilst werewolves snarled and growled lowly with confusion on why I was on their territory without alpha permission. I didn't need it.

I was halfway through the lot when my name was yelled and I turned to find Skylar. "Thorn! You know where you're going right?!" He looked upset about what happened on the phone but his personality didn't let him get upset at anyone for too long. I nodded his way before looking away from the scene of him, Amanda, Lisa, and James all laughing and talking like a perfect happy family

I walked up the steps of the school grabbed the door handle before looking back and then quickly stepping inside.

( $$$##Line break##$$ )

(Rose's POV)

"Rose!" I looked up into the eyes of my best friends and smiled as I saw them all tripping over each other to get to me by the front door of the school. I smiled at them and made a 'Go on….' Motion with my hands before putting them back to my Converse shoes and tying them quickly.

"OMG! Rose why didn't you call me last night gurllllll what was you doing?" I giggled at my over dramatic friend Zoe and say the same amused expressions on my friends faces. "WHAT?! I'm just saying she never goes out, she never parties, and she must be bored doing all that homework." I laughed at the mock surprised expression Zoe had on her face.

"No, Zoe I did not get bored doing homework last night, plus parties and drinking all the jazz just isn't my scene." I forced out, knowing in all honesty I was just really shy and…..Never having a boyfriend, first kiss, and having strict friends who scared away every guy that came near me saying they were 'players' may or may not have something to do with that.

Sticking my hand out I grabbed Zoe's hand and pulled myself up after looking at my phone that was now secured in my gray skinny jeans pocket saw the time was 8:17. "Three minutes till class starts." Those words decided to be more important than saying bye because I watched all of my friends shoot off except for Zoe. She pulled me in for a hug saying bye before pushing my towards the front door seeing as my first class was across the campus. Looking back at her I saw her face going into surprise before shock, and I looked forward only to crash into a wall. A wall that caught me. I looked up after a few second of nose rubbing to see a 'God' looking down at me, we locked eyes and all I saw for a second was him.

I looked at him as he whispered out the words: "Mine"

DUN DUN DUN!

Lol hey everyone YouCouldDieLaughing here, and Hope you liked.

I will be updating twice to three times a day every other day seeing as I have about 2 to three chapters written ahead before posting them ( I currently have 15 ready to be posted all being edited and prepped) hope you guys like just hope you like my story and the plot comment like and fav!

Signing out-

YouCouldDieLaughing


	3. Chapter 3

GUESS WHOES BBBACK I AM NEW UPDATE TOMMOROW INFO THERE :D PEACEEEEEE


End file.
